A Day in the Life of Present Mic and Eraserhead
by MissKittyCheshire
Summary: What is Aizawa’s favorite food? Why does Hizashi hate cats? How many times has Aizawa locked his lover out of their house because of an arguments? All of these questions and more will be revealed in this story, as it retells the amusing escapades of our favorite heroes; Present Mic and Eraserhead!
1. Of Heroes, Lovers, Cats, and Cuddles

**Hey guys! So I couldn't help but want to start writing an EraserMic fic, so I figured I would start a story here so I can start compiling some oneshots and Drabble that I write up as the mood strikes me!**

 **This first Oneshot is sort of a slow/one-sided chapter to get things going—with Aizawa contemplating his relationship with his lover, and his relationship with cats.**

 **I promise that there will be more funny, smutty oneshots in the near future~!**

 **If you have any prompts/requests that you'd like me to consider for a future Oneshot, leave a comment!**

 **Xxxx -HxA- xxxX**

 **Of Heroes, Lovers, Cats, and Cuddles**

"I'm home..." Aizawa mumbled half-heartedly, staggering tiredly through the door and into the living room of his quiet apartment. A meow sounded from somewhere further in the room, and he looked absently to the side to see his cat lazily acknowledging Aizawa's return to the house.

Other than the cat lounging carelessly on the couch near a small window on the wall, the rest of the apartment sat in resolute silence. Aizawa took a few steps further into the room before he had to stop—feeling a wave of dizziness come over him that threatened to topple him over. He was barely keeping himself upright as it was, and he now had to desperately try and resist the temptation to simply pass out onto the hardwood floor beneath him.

Like everyday, today had been an especially tiring day comprised of teaching his diligent future-hero students at UA High. On his way home from the school, however, he had gotten word of a few villains that had broken into a nearby connivence store. Since the store was only a few minutes away and already in the direction he was heading, Aizawa begrudgingly decided to check on the store. As fate should have it, he arrived at the perfect moment to intercept the villains. The scuffle hadn't been especially violent—it appeared that the robbers were no more than petty pocket thieves. With the combined effort of two other pro heroes who had joined the fight not long after Aizawa himself had arrived, they managed to round up the gang with little trouble.

All of the combined activities for the day had been stimulating enough, and, combined with the fact that he hadn't eaten anything all day (save for some black coffee that he had sipped on that morning), Aizawa now found himself struggling to combat the complete and utter exhaustion that he felt bogging down his body. He made it another step into the room before he kicked off his shoes half-hazardously and stretched—an exhausted groan escaping his lips.

The hero drug his feet over and propped himself on the back of the couch so he could lean over and pet his silky black cat on the other side. In the back of his head he felt a nagging sense that he was forgetting something—when he suddenly paused with a frown. There had been no answer to his customary _"I'm home"_ greeting.

"Hizashi?" He suddenly called, glancing up and rising from his perch on the couch.

The black haired man glanced around suspiciously when he again received no answer. Hizashi would never miss out on the opportunity to greet him with a cheesy; _"Welcome home, my sweet darling~!"_

That was, _unless_...

"Ah." Aizawa suddenly realized, sighing disappointedly. "It's Friday..."

There were few days when Hizashi wasn't already home by the time that Aizawa arrived. One case would be if he happened to get involved in a fight with some villains on the way home like Aizawa himself had just experienced today. Even so the blonde always remembered to send a quick message home relaying as much if that was the reason for his absence. The only other time Hizashi would leave home without notice was Friday nights, when he ran to his third job as a nighttime radio show host.

Normally, Aizawa associated Fridays with good things. It meant that he didn't have to get up early for school the next morning—and was thus allowed to sleep in for as long as he wanted. It also meant that he didn't have to go outside and interact with any other humans, unless he absolutely needed to go out of his apartment to get groceries or something.

Years after Aizawa had begun to date Hizashi though, he realized that Fridays had become associated with another thing—the absence of his lover.

Aizawa groaned again as he begun to slowly remove his hero gear—slipping his signature yellow goggles from around his neck, followed shortly by a long ribbon of fabric that was the scarf always wound around his neck and shoulders. He continued to strip, leaving a trail of the clothing and gear through the hallway as he slowly drug his feet toward the bathroom.

Today had had been horrible—and there was nothing more that Aizawa felt like doing than arriving home to spend some time with his lover before succumbing to the drowsiness that had been plaguing him throughout the day.

But, without Hizashi home, his plans had already been royally screwed.

It was still funny to Aizawa though, when he really thought about his relationship with Hizashi.

Hizashi Yamada, also known by his hero name as Present Mic. Though the two had been something of friends throughout high school, Aizawa had never thought about the two of them dating—until Hizashi had confessed to him some years later when the two of them were out on a mission together. The mission had been dangerous and gone extremely wrong, resulting in both of them being captured and nearly losing their lives. Though they both sustained injuries, they did escape—and afterwards Hizashi confessed with eyes full of tears how he couldn't live if Aizawa died. Hizashi then asked Aizawa that they become lovers, and the rest had been history. They had now been a couple for 10 years—and the amazing thing was how they had managed to mostly keep it under wraps.

Only a handful of people knew that the two were a couple. This small circle included Nemuri, or Midnight—who was the third musketeer to their trio, and a close friend since highschool. Being so close to them since they were younger, Nemuri picked up on the relationship herself, regardless of the fact that Hizashi had already planned on spilling the details to her already. Surprisingly, Aizawa found that he didn't mind all that much that she knew—and it was kind of nice to have one less person that they had to keep a front up around. Several other of the school staff—Nezu, the principal, All Might, and a few teachers knew as well—which Aizawa didn't know if he was happy about it not.

Well, they all openly supported the two of them and didn't shame them in the least, so Aizawa figured that was good enough.

It was harder when he and Hizashi wanted to go out together in public, and do things that normal lovers had the privilege of doing. The press and paparazzi were always crawling all over the city—eager to get any sort of scoop about the famous pro heroes that they could. Since Aizawa himself was relatively unknown to the public eye, he had no reputation to uphold or diminish—but the same could not be said for his star-studded loud-mouthed lover.

Hizashi was quite the popular hero across many, and thus often found himself being tailed by press when he went out and about. It wasn't as much of a problem when he was alone—but Aizawa had quickly found that the press was highly interested in uncovering the dating status of their favorite announcer-hero, and thus made a huge ruckus when they caught had caught Aizawa with Hizashi one time at a secluded ritzy restaurant.

After that incident, Aizawa refused any more public dates and insisted that all of their displays of affection be limited to only the apartment. Hizashi begrudgingly agreed to his lover's request—though he did chance his luck often enough when they were in the staff breakroom at the school.

It was times like now though, as Aizawa stood underneath the spray of a hot shower, that he realized how desperately he needed some social and emotional interaction with his lover. They had scarcely seen each other in days, and Aizawa could feel himself growing more and more needy for the touch and comfort of his companion.

Cats, he reminded himself, were a good substitute.

One, in fact, that had completely replaced his need for any sort of human interaction or friendship since he was younger. Though they could be fickle and moody at times, Aizawa found that cats were just the sort of companion that suited him—and quickly found a growing love for cats from the time he was quite young.

He still had a deep love and affection for cats—he finally got a cat of his own when he had moved into his current apartment, and that cat was still with him today. Hizashi was okay with cats—but many times they often became skittish at his too-loud voice and ran whenever he came close to them—or they lashed out at him with claws and fangs to defend themselves. Aizawa found this extremely amusing, and relished in the annoyed face that Hizashi made whenever Aizawa's black cat would curl up against Aizawa's chest, eyes shut in contentment—only to snap open with a flurry of hisses and scratches moments later when it decided that Hizashi was too close to Aizawa.

Because of this, Hizashi had taken to calling the cat Lucifer—though Aizawa kept things easy and simply called the cat _Kuro_.

Hizashi complained that the cat had it out for him—Aizawa assured him that the cat was just protective against pervs. It was true that Kuro had remained a fairly easy-going cat until Hizashi had moved in together with them, but Aizawa figured that it wasn't so bad to see the two getting so worked up over something as simple as his attention and affection.

Aizawa blinked open his eyes slowly, drops of water falling from his eyelashes and the ends of black bangs. Apparently he had drifted off while attempting to wash himself in the shower. Thoughts of his cat and lover filled his head and he sighed in defeat—knowing that he was going to have to wait until tomorrow to finally see Hizashi.

After a moment of drying himself with a towel, Aizawa donned a baggy pair of sweatpants and one of Hizashi's faded band T-shirts. He squinted at the logo. It was for some rock band and all of the around it was in English—the one subject that Hizashi excelled at and he failed at.

Having something of his lover's helped to calm him a bit, and he strode back to the living room to find Kuro still sprawled our on the couch.

"C'mon buddy, let's hit the sack." Aizawa mumbled, hoisting the black ball of fur up and into his arms. Kuro's eyes blinked open lazily as Aizawa carried him down the hallway and into the bedroom before he gave a half-hearted meow of affection and closed them again.

The king-sized bed in the room looked too big and too cold for just one man and his cat, and Aizawa willed his lover to come home faster and dive into the bed of sheets and pillows with him.

With a final sigh, Aizawa climbed into his side of the bed—setting Kuro down onto his chest as he struggled to find a comfortable position. Though minutes seemed liked hours, Aizawa finally found himself drifting off to sleep—only to startle awake not an hour later with visions of nightmares dancing across his breath eyelids.

With a sigh he looked at the digital clock beside the bed. The red numbers glowed _1:03 A.M_ in the dark room. _Any minute now_... He willed silently, glancing at the door with a hopeless sigh.

He awoke again to the sound of a sharp ' _click_ ', and his senses caught up with him a moment later as he saw a tall figure—pale, with long hair as golden as the sun and a towel wrapped dangerously low around lean hips—enter though the door of the bedroom.

"Shota? You still awake, baby?" The man called softly, catching sight of eyes in the dark.

Aizawa realized that he had been staring stupidly, and opened his mouth to reply. "...You're late."

Hizashi grinned crookedly and dropped his towel, sliding on a pair of tight boxers before crawling into bed to face his lover. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so late."

The blonde leaned forward and dropped a quick kiss on Aizawa's scruffy cheek. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow, okay~? I'm dead tired, baby."

Aizawa grunted in response and slid closer to the lean frame, already feeling his eyes start to slip shut as stress and anxiety faded from his chest. "You better."

Hizashi smirked and moved to wrap an arm around his lover—but was stopped by a sudden warning hiss. "Well hello to you too, Lucifer." The blonde but out in annoyance, trying to shoo the cat away so he could cuddle Aizawa closer.

"Beat it buddy."

" _Hisssss!_ "

" _Why you_ "

"Oi. Shut it you two."

"But _Shota_!"

" _Purrrrr~_ "

"Goodnight."

"Grrrr. You'll be sorry in the morning, just you wait!" Hizashi grumbled, shooting the cat down with one last glare before settling for tangling his legs with his lover's

Kuro purred innocently and rubbed his head against Aizawa's chest affectionately before closing his eyes.

"... _Damn cat_..."

Hizashi vowed that there would finally be a day when he could beat out a mere cat for his lover's affection, but that day has yet to come...


	2. That One Time

**Heyo! How is everybody~? Good good I hope!**

 **I've been absolutely swamped with the burden that is real life, as I'm sure many of you can relate to—so the updates on all of my stories have been at a stand-still for some time now.**

 **If you like what you've been reading then a big THANK YOU for bearing with me and waiting patiently for updates. Though I don't mind if you spam the comments with requests for the story to be updated! Like I've always said: "Any comment is a good comment!"**

 **(And by all means please feel free to give suggestions/make requests for the themes of future chapters!)**

 **And so, here we go with the continuation of Hizashi and Aizawa's story~~**

 **Xxxx -HxA- xxxX**

 **That One Time Hizashi Definitely Didn't Forget Their Anniversary...**

 _One bright and sunny day, in the apartment of our favorite pro heroes..._

"I'm _saying_ , I don't understand why you're so upset at me!" Hizashi exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"You don't understand." Aizawa deadpanned, staring down his lover with the look that always made his 1-A class quake in their boots. "You seriously have no clue."

" _Shouta_." Hizashi huffed, settling his hands on his hips with a shake of his head. "I'm not psychic. How am I supposed to know what's wrong if you don't tell me?"

"You'd _think_ that after being _together_ for so _long_ , there would be _some_ things that you'd _pick up on_ on your own. And some things that you should just _remember_." Aizawa bit out through clenched teeth. His hands were balled up into fists by his side, barely restraining the urge to leap forward and strangle Hizashi's slim neck—exposed only because it wasn't covered by the giant speaker that he always wore with his hero gear.

Hizashi clearly didn't pick up on just how distressed Aizawa was, and merely paced around the small genkan of their apartment with a few shrugs of his shoulders. "Oh come on, I remember the important things and that's all that matters~ I have so much to remember between school, hero work, and my DJ work...I'll just leave the rest of the remembering to you~!"

Hizashi laughed loudly and offered his lover a completely unapologetic grin.

That was the last straw.

Aizawa's brow twitched and he reached past his lover to wrench open the front door. "ARRGH, FINE. If that's the way you want to have it!" He exclaimed angrily, shoving Hizashi's chest and forcing him out into the hallway before slamming the door shut in the blonde's astounded face.

"Wai- _Shouta! I'm telling you_ I don't know what I did!" Hizashi protested, finally realizing that Aizawa was seriously distressed over something that he had apparently done. Or... _not_ done? The blonde immediately lunged forward and began banging his fists against the wooden door as he yelled from the hallway.

"Shouta! Lemme back in! Just tell me what's wrong, I'm sorry!"

"You're not coming back in here until you realize what you did wrong! Maybe you should think back to this morning! Figure it out yourself!" Aizawa yelled back, apparently not willing to let his lover back in so easily.

"Hey~ What is that supposed to mean?!" Hizashi called back through the door, still pounding his fists against the wood. He was most definitely disrupting their neighbors, but at this point he didn't care. All that mattered to him was figuring out why in the world Aizawa was so cross at him, and then doing everything he could to win back his lover's favor.

" _Shooouta_ ~" Hizashi whined. He waited for an answer, but none came.

"Baby, _please_ ~ Just tell me what's wrong and I'll apologize!" The blonde pleaded, his voice dying down painfully as he rested his forehead against the cool wood of the door before sinking down to the floor.

Hizashi pressed his ear up to the door, listening for any sign that his lover was even still within ear-shot.

"...Shouta...?"

He heard some rustling, followed by a thump that rattled the door he was leaning against. He surmised that Aizawa must have sat down and leaned back against the door.

"...You seriously don't know what today is...?" Aizawa's usually gruff voice sounded oddly subdued and hurt as it carried from inside the apartment. "Even after I reminded you again when you forgot this morning..."

"This morning...?" Hizashi repeated carefully, immediately wracking his brain for what had happened earlier that day...

 **Xxxx -HxA- xxxX**

 _1:00 PM, earlier that day…_

"Hey Shoutaaa~ Can you take a look at this for me, please?" Hizashi sing-songed loudly, waving a few sheets of paper as he strode across the teacher's lounge over to where his lover lay, curled up in his favorite yellow sleeping bag.

"Shoutaaaa~" The blonde called again when Aizawa failed to respond. "Hey, hey, hey! I _know_ you're not asleep!"

Aizawa growled in annoyance and pulled the hood of the sleeping bag lower over his face. "Leave me alone."

Hizashi frowned and squatted down, pulling the hood away to reveal his lover's scrubby, disheveled face. "C'mon Shouta, school is out after next period—what's wrong?"

"I'm tired."

"I can see that, but you're always tired. Why are you being so grumpy?"

"Cause I didn't sleep much last night."

Hizashi scrunched his nose up. "How come? You usually always fall asleep quickly after we have a couple rounds of hot se— _mmpf_!"

Aizawa's hair stood on end as he eyes shone an angry red as he immediately darted forward and slapped a hand over Hizashi's clueless mouth. "You idiot! Where the fuck do you think we are?!"

Hizashi laughed easily and gently removed Aizawa's hand from over top his mouth, holding it in his own before giving it a loving kiss. "Oh, don't worry so much, Shouta~ This is the teacher's lounge, and we're the only ones here! You just need to relax some more."

Aizawa jerked his hand back with a scowl. "Idiot..."

"Now, now~" Hizashi cooed in amusement, staring down his lover's glare easily.

"What did you want me to look at..." Aizawa huffed finally, giving into Hizashi's whims as he held his hand open for the papers.

"Oh, it was just this thing right here..."

 **Xxxx -HxA- xxxX**

Hizashi sighed and shook his head. "We were at school all morning, Shouta...Nothing happened."

"Then think harder." Aizawa snapped back.

"Oh come on, give me a hint~"

" _No_."

"Please?"

Aizawa sighed. "It was right after school when we were leaving to go home."

"When we were leaving...?" Hizashi repeated with a furrow of his brows. "We packed up our stuff and left the school around 3:00..."

 **Xxxx -HxA- xxxX**

 _Earlier that day, around 3:00..._

"Alriiiight~! Nothing beats going home!" Hizashi sing-songed and hummed a happy tune as he began to pack up what little teaching stuff he had left sitting on his desk in front of him. He glanced outside the door to the teacher's lounge and out to the noisy hallways. Kids were bustling all about, making all sorts of racket as they too grabbed their belongings and began to head home.

Hizashi turned his attention back to his bag and had just placed the last item in it's proper compartment when he heard a knock on the doorframe.

"Oi. You almost done there?"

Hizashi glanced up in surprise at the monotone voice before his lips stretched into a grin.

"Why Eraser, were you waiting to walk me home~?"

"Tsk." Aizawa clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned his gaze up to the ceiling, one hand holding a worn bag on his shoulder. "I wasn't. I was just wondering if you were gonna doddle around here all day long."

"I dunno, maaaaaaybeeee~?" Hizashi drew his syllables out playfully as he looked around the room in feigned innocence. "Unless...Oh, I don't know...maybe someone was waiting for me to do something with them~?"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the flirtatious wriggle of eyebrows that Hizashi threw at him, and mumbled in annoyance under his breath. "It's Monday, Mic—did you forget that?"

"Hm? Monday?" Hizashi questioned cluelessly, cocking his head to the side in thought. "Monday, what?"

Aizawa frowned and watched as Hizashi grabbed the bag that he had just snapped shut and strode towards him.

"What's the deal about today?"

"You don't remember that we agreed to have dinner tonight?"

"Oh...of course I do..." Hizashi replied somewhat slowly.

"You _forgot_." Aizawa deadpanned with a sigh.

"Of course not, Shouta~ I was just pulling your leg!" Hizashi immediately teased, grinning broadly at his lover's less than amused face.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes again before he shrugged and turned to walk out the door, Hizashi in his wake.

 **Xxxx -HxA- xxxX**

"We agreed to have dinner, Shouta!" Hizashi called helplessly. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes, we agreed to have dinner." Aizawa replied evenly. "But you obviously don't even remember the significance of it—hence why you are currently stranded in the hallway, and hence where you will _remain_ until you've remembered and shown appropriate remorse for forgetting."

Hizashi gulped and attempted a nervous chuckle. "Ya'know Shota, usually when a wife is mad at her husband she just makes him sleep on the couch—she doesn't strand him outside in the cold hallway...where there are mice, and... _bugs_."

The blonde tried to fight the repulsive shudder that ran up his spine at the mere whisper of the name, but he was really trying to score _some_ kind of sympathy points from his lover right now.

Hizashi heard Aizawa sigh deeply from inside, and knew that it had gotten some kind of reaction out of him.

 _Here it is, he's gonna let me back in for sure now~!_ Hizashi praised in his head, hearing the tell-tale signs of Aizawa standing up from his place on the ground.

"Well if you don't want to spend the night with the bugs..." Aizawa started, then paused briefly. "I suggest you start thinking relatively fast."

"S-Shouta...!" Hizashi all but sobbed, and now he really wasn't trying to put on an act. Just the thought of laying on the ground and seeing something crawling on the ground next to his face... "Agh!" He fought back another shudder and pulled at the roots of his straightened blonde hair. _Think Zashi, think!_

 _What kind of important event could I possibly be forgetting..? Shouta's birthday? No, that's not till next month...Um, my birthday is the month after his...The anniversary of the day we became pro heroes was last month..._

Hizashi's golden brows furrowed down towards his emerald green eyes.

 _What else i—_ A sudden realization dawned on him and he closed his eyes shamefully. "Oh _fuck_."

He held his head in his hands.

"Today is our anniversary..."

A quiet sigh sounded from inside the apartment, and Hizashi's chest clenched in guilt. "So you really did forget, huh..." Aizawa mumbled, and Hizashi could only imagine the face that he was making.

"S-shouta, baby. I'm so, so, so sorry." Hizashi apologized painfully, standing and placing both of his palms on the door in front of him as he rested his head on it again. "Please let me back in, baby. I'll make it up to you— _promise_."

Another shuffle came from inside, and Hizashi heard Aizawa give a grunt as the door rattled. Hizashi held his breath and finally heard the lock click.

Meekly, he reached a hand forwards and turned the knob—preparing for the worst to face his lover. He took a breath and gave a gentle pull, fully preparing to— "Huh?" Hizashi stopped and pulled the knob again. The problem was, the door wouldn't open.

"U-Um, Shouta darling~? I don't think you properly unlocked the door—I still can't seem to get in~" Hizashi laughed nervously, rattling the doorknob a bit for effect.

He paused for a moment as he heard more shuffling from inside.

"If you think you're gonna get back in with just that half-assed apology, then you've got another thing comin'." Aizawa bit back angrily—though he sounded far more tired than he did when he was yelling before. "Take some time and reflect on your actions."

Aizawa's voice started to fade and Hizashi knew that he was heading further into the apartment—most likely to curl up with his cat in their bedroom and watch TV. Or just sleep.

"W-wait! Shouta, please!"

Unfortunately, his plea appeared to fall on deaf ears.

Hizashi knew that he was wasting his breath and slumped down to the floor once again, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face underneath his arms. He knew that Aizawa would let him back in eventually, but it was going to take a LOT of apologizing before Aizawa would actually forgive him.

"How could I forget our anniversary of all things...?" Hizashi mumbled self-deprecatingly. He frowned and shook his head. "That just doesn't seem like me..."

He kept his face down against his knees as he tried to find an impossible solution to his dilemma, and didn't even register the sound of footsteps approaching in front of them until a gently voice spoke up.

"Excuse me young man, are you alright?"

Hizashi jerked his head up in surprise and was met by the kind, grandmotherly face of the woman that lived in the apartment next to his and Aizawa's.

"Oh, Ms. Lynn..."

Lynn was a kind old soul, probably somewhere in her mid-sixties. She had lived in the same apartment for as long as Hizashi had known her—and she always had a soft spot for the two of them that lived next to her.

"Oh you poor boy, you look awful. Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?" The older woman bent down and brushed a weathered thumb against Hizashi's cheek—brushing away the tear that he hadn't even realized was there.

"Oh...y-yeah..." Hizashi mumbled, hastily scrubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hand while Lynn looked down at him with sympathizing eyes. Hizashi thought it remarkable that even when Lynn figured out that he and Aizawa were dating—(and that Hizashi _wasn't_ just a 'guy friend' that hung out at Aizawa's place all the time like Aizawa had initially told her) she hadn't bat an eyelash, and instead remarked on how good of a couple that they made.

"I'm not sure what the two of you argued about..." Lynn began, clasping one of Hizashi's smooth hands into her own wrinkled one. "But you two will be just fine, okay? I know that you two love each other very much, so just hang in there alright?"

Hizashi offered the old woman a grateful smile as she stood up. "Oh, and take these—you can give one to Aizawa-kun when he lets you back into the house." Lynn teased with a bit of mirth in her eyes, reaching into her bag and handing Hizashi two melon pan, each wrapped in cellophane.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Lynn."

Lynn smiled gently and waved as she slowly strode back to her own apartment door and entered it, once again leaving Hizashi alone to his thoughts in the cold, bug-ridden hallway.

He stared at the packaged bread in his lap and absently fiddled with the corner of the wrapper as he wracked his brain for a logical explanation of how he had even forgotten their anniversary in the first place.

"Jeez, I know that I don't have a mind like a steel trap—but even _I_ would never forget something as important as the day that I promised myself to be there always for the one I love..." Hizashi frowned. "Unless..."

Hizashi looked at the melon pan again in surprise. "Wait a minute—I remember now!" He lept up anxiously and started to pound on the door for all it was worth.

"Shouta! Shouta! Let me in! There's something I need to tell you!" He yelled loudly between bangs on the door. " _Shouta_!"

He paused for a moment. "Shouta, I know you can hear me! Let me in before I use my quirk!"

Hizashi paused once more to give Aizawa a chance to open the door. _Oh well, you're the one that forced me to this. Sorry Ms. Lynn..._

The blonde hunched over and sucked in as much air as he could into his lungs before he threw his head back, opened his mouth, and— _BANG_! Just as Hizashi was about to release his quirk and scream, the door to his and Aizawa's apartment flung open and Aizawa stood in the doorway, hair flown up on edge and eyes glowing a wild red.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." Aizawa hissed, glaring angrily into the emerald eyes of his lover. He waited a moment, releasing Hizashi from his hold only after the blonde frantically nodded his head in understanding that if he were to make one peep, he would be dead.

"I'm sorry Shouta, but you wouldn't listen to me." Hizashi panted, holding his throat gingerly.

"I'm done listening to you for the night." Aizawa returned monotonously, turning back into the apartment.

"Shouta, wait!" Hizashi pleaded, finally barging his way through the crack of the closing door and standing resolutely in the genkan, arms crossed firmly.

"I don't remember accepting your apology and letting you back in here." Aizawa growled angrily. Now up close, Hizashi could see that his lover's characteristically blood-shot eyes were even more red-rimmed than usual. A quick whiff and Hizashi could smell the alcohol in the air as well. Aizawa crossed his arms and turned his head away stubbornly.

"Shouta, baby. Please listen to me~" Hizashi pleaded softly, reaching a tentative hand forward to brush away the tear slipping down Aizawa's scruffy cheek. "I'll never, ever be able to forgive myself for making you cry like this."

Aizawa flinched at the touch and tried to push his lover away, but Hizashi was faster and quickly pulled Aizawa into his arms in a loving but firm embrace.

"Let..Let me go!" Aizawa struggled against the hold, but his emotionally state combined with the alcohol that he consumed made him weaker than usual—and Hizashi was able to keep his arms wrapped firmly around Aizawa's form.

"I know you don't want to listen to excuses, but you have to know this. I would never, EVER forget the day that I pledged myself to love you and you I for the rest of our lives." Hizashi began slowly, his voice thick with emotion.

"Oh _really_?" Aizawa snapped with a bitter laugh. "Then explain to me just how you happened to forget today."

"I didn't." Hizashi replied bluntly.

"The fuck you did!" Aizawa roared, re-doubling his efforts to escape his confines.

"W-wait, Shouta stop! Ow!"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you!"

"Well too bad, cause we need to talk!" Hizashi quickly kicked out Aizawa's feet from under him, and they both toppled to the ground in an unelegant heap. Before Aizawa could regain his bearings and get up, Hizashi quickly straddled his lover and caged his wrists up above his head—effectively pinning Aizawa on his back to the floor.

"Let me go." Aizawa hissed quietly, turning his head to keep from having to stare up at his lover's face.

"Listen—I know this is gonna sound like a long shot, but you have to believe me." Hizashi began firmly. "I didn't _forget_ that today was our anniversary—my memories were stolen so I actually had _no memory_ that today was supposed to be our anniversary!"

Aizawa finally turned his head to give Hizashi his best "Are-you-fucking-serious,-that-was-honestly-the-best-excuse-you-could-come-up-with?-cause-you're-shit-if-you-believe-that-I'm-actually-gonna-buy-that." look. It was a look solely reserved for students that really tried to test his patience at times—like Bakugo.

"Shouta, please, I wasn't done." Hizashi huffed. "A few days ago on Friday, when I was heading back home from work after I finished my radio show, I had stopped at that little convenience store about a block from here to pick up a snack to eat while I walked the rest of the way here." The blonde paused and made sure that Aizawa was paying attention before he continued.

"A few minutes after I had gotten there and was getting ready to pay, a few villains invaded the store and tried to rob it. Now naturally even though it was three against one, I easily subdued two of them. But when I went to get the third guy, he was holding the cashier hostage—a young lady. Real chivalrous, right? Anyways, I knew I couldn't use my quirk cause otherwise I could've hurt the girl—so I was kinda at a loss what to do. The guy took advantage of the moment that I hesitated though, and shot me with his quirk—some ray of light that came from his hand and shot into my eyes." Hizashi paused once again and took a deep gulp of air. "After that I must've passed out—cause the next thing I know I'm on the floor at the police are there! Thankfully they caught that third guy and made sure that the cashier was unharmed. I got up and didn't feel anything physically wrong, so I assumed that I was fine! And I went straight home after that, when I told you that I was late coming back." The blonde explained, finally releasing his hold on Aizawa's wrist and instead gesturing around emphatically.

"So anyways, I've felt fine all weekend so I assumed that nothing happened! It was only until this whole ordeal about me forgetting our anniversary that I finally figured that something happened." Hizashi finally finished, resting back on his heels and staring dow intently at Aizawa—who's face was contorted into a deep frown that indicated he was in deep analysis mode.

"Ok, but if that really was the case—and you really did somehow forget the date of our anniversary—how did you all of a sudden remember?" Aizawa questioned logically, and Hizashi was relieved that he seemed to be taking it relatively well.

"Oh—that!" Hizashi exclaimed suddenly, looking around on the floor behind himself and catching sight of the two carelessly discarded melon pan—still in perfect packaging. "These guys!" He exclaimed, holding the bread up for Aizawa to see.

"Melon...pan? How in the world would melon pan make you remember our anniversary date...?" Aizawa asked in exhaustion.

"Well, it didn't. Not directly anyways!" Hizashi explained quickly when he saw that agitated look that had begun to situate itself in Aizawa's face once again. "That night on Friday I had been about to buy melon pan at the convenience store when the villains came in. Since I had gotten knocked unconscious before defeating the villain, I woke up and had forgotten what I had even been doing there in the first place before I started fighting the villains. It was only until just earlier—when Ms. Lynn gave me this melon pan—that I realized that I had never gotten melon pan on Friday night when I got back from work! And when I tried to remember why I hadn't gotten it—all my memories of that night rushed back! Including the memories of our anniversary date!" Hizashi gushed rapidly, panting out of breath and looking down at his lover expectantly when he had finally finished his rant.

Aizawa's eyes were bulged open, and his expression portrayed the absolute bewilderment that he felt. "That...is the craziest story that I've ever heard..." He mumbled slowly, rubbing his hands over his face and shaking his head. "What's worse is that it's so crazy that I can't even begin to think that _you_ could've made it up on your own, so I have no choice _but_ to believe you..."

"See! I told you I didn't forget, Shouta!" Hizashi exclaimed tearfully, ignoring Aizawa's backhanded analysis and instead pulling him up into a sitting position. "I know that I caused you a lot of pain today—and even if you do come to forgive me for it, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for it. So I'm not asking you to forgive me just yet, but please don't hate me Shouta!" The blonde sobbed, finally burying his face into Aizawa's shoulder and letting tears of both regret and relief spill from his eyes.

"You _idiot_ , Hizashi..." Aizawa murmured, wrapping his arms around Hizashi's lean frame and stroking his back gently. "How could I ever hate you...Of course I forgive you..."

Hizashi sniffed a few more times before pulling back to glance watery green orbs down to dark brown ones. "Y-you really forgive me?"

Aizawa sighed gently and reached up to swipe away a few lingering tears on his lover's pale cheeks. "Yes Zashi, I forgive you. And...I'm sorry too. I should learn to control my temper and not be so quick to kick you out."

Hizashi chuckled and rubbed at his red-rimmed eyes. "Yeah, I definitely think you need to work on that—I don't like being stuck in the hallway with all of... _those_ things." He shuddered even without saying the name, and it drew a short chuckle from Aizawa who had already begun to move Hizashi off of his lap so that he could stand up.

"Well, what should we do now?" He asked, offering a hand to pull Hizashi from up off of the floor. "It's already 10 o'clock so we've by far missed our dinner reservation—we've been at school all day and fighting the rest so it's not like we have anything prepared here...No fancy food on the stove, or champagne chilling in an ice bucket..."

"No candle-lit dinner setting or romantic music on the stereo..." Hizashi sighed wistfully.

"All we have is— "

"Melon pan." Hizashi finished somberly, gazing at the packaged bread with a sigh. "I remember now—when I went to buy this on Friday I was thinking about what kind of elegant restaurant I should reserve for the two of us...what kind of flowers I was gonna get you from the florist..." He sighed regretfully.

"Well, it's not like every anniversary can be perfect." Aizawa shrugged, reaching for one of the melon pan. "What matters is that we've been a part of each other's lives for yet another year..."

Aizawa tore open the package to his melon pan and gestured for Hizashi to do the same. Once the blonde had done so, Aizawa raised his bread up—as if it were a flute of champagne and he was calling for a toast.

"With this honorary piece of melon pan, I would like to commemorate the year of our 11th anniv—"

"12th!" Hizashi quickly corrected.

"No, I'm pretty sure—"

"Nope! Trust me, Shouta—it's been 12 years. I could never forget that day."

"Except for today. When you...forgot that day."

"No, no, no—I didn't forget—"

"You just...forgot?"

"No! I just couldn't remember!"

"Because you forgot."

"NO, because my memories were STOLEN. Big difference."

"Uh-huh..." Aizawa drawled lazily, quirking a brow.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now. Like you said—what matters it that we're together!" Hizashi exclaimed brightly, nodding his head happily.

"Yeah, I guess." Aizawa smirked and raised his piece of melon pan again. "Anyways, where was I? Blah blah blah...12th anniversary...And may this melon pan forever be a reminder of the love that we share..."

"Awe, Shouta~! That's so swee—"

"As well as a constant reminder of the year that Hizashi forgot our anniversary."

"SHOUTA!"

Aizawa smirked and moved closer to Hizashi, linking their arms together.

"What are you..?" Hizashi asked in confusion.

"C'mon, let's do it like newlyweds~ Y'know—they link their arms and each take a bite?" Aizawa explained with a grin.

"You're embarrassing, Shouta..." Hizashi grumbled, cheeks tinged red.

"Aw, c'mon now. Cheers~"

They both bit a piece of their melon pan, and Aizawa smirked in enjoyment while Hizashi remained embarrassed.

"Hey Zashi."

"What?"

"I love you~" Aizawa whispered, sealing the declaration with a press of his lips onto his lover's.

"I love you too, Shouta~ For now, and forever..."

And so ends the story of how Hizashi came to have a very complicated relationship with melon pan—and how he most _definitely_ didn't ever forget his and Aizawa's anniversary, ever again...


	3. SICK!

**Hey there~! Hopefully you all don't think this chapter is ill-timed—I've actually been working on it for a while before the whole pandemic thing started when I was alone and super sick.**

 **Being sick sucks, but being sick when you're alone and have no one to take care of you is one of the worst things. So, I decided to make a fluffy chapter of Aizawa caring for a sick Hizashi~**

 **Hopefully you like it! If you have something you'd like to see in future chapters, let me know in the comments! _**

 **Xxxx -HxA- xxxX**

"Shoutaaaaa, I'm dying..."

"No Hizashi, you're not."

"Yessss, I ammmmm..."

"Quiet. You'll make your throat worse."

Hizashi whimpered and sniffed pathetically, shifting under the mound of blankets uncomfortably. "My head hurts."

"Hang on, let me get you some more painkillers." Aizawa ceased his idle tidying of the living room and strode the short distance to their kitchen. Hizashi watched his lover's back with a miserable groan.

Hazashi had gotten himself well and truly sick.

Honestly, he didn't even know how it happened. He had always had a strong immune system when he was younger, and had a perfect track record of never getting sick. Aizawa was usually the one to succumb to every cold and virus that plagued the area—but that was understandable when taking into account the man's utterly deplorable sleep schedule and eating habits.

So, who should be more surprised when Hizashi had come home from his DJ work late the other night with a tickle in his throat and a bit of a cough? Hizashi had known then that he was getting sick, but had been in complete denial over the matter. And now, 36 hours later, Hizashi was in the third layer of hell battling a runny nose, sore throat, pounding headache, fever, and body aches that had nothing to do with the usual soreness that came with battling villains.

Aizawa strode back over to where Hizashi lay on the couch, bundled in Aizawa's favorite yellow sleeping bag with nearly every blanket that the two of them owned piled on top. It still wasn't enough to keep Hizashi from shivering though, evident by the way that the mound of blankets shifted every few seconds.

"Here." Aizawa knelt beside the couch and held a few pills in the palm of his outstretched hand—a glass filled partially with water in the other.

"T-Thanks," Hizashi mumbled appreciatively, slipping one hand far enough out of his solitude of blankets to grab the pills and pop them into his mouth. He reached a shaky hand for the glass and nearly knocked it out of Aizawa's hand.

"Careful," Aizawa mumbled, steadying the glass before slipping an arm behind Hizashi's head and helping his lover drink from the glass.

Hizashi sighed as Aizawa righted the glass and set it on the coffee table next to him. "It's just not fair."

"What's not fair?" Aizawa asked, turning back to Hizashi with a raised brow.

"You're being so nice and lovey taking care of me, and I'm not even well enough to appreciate it!" Hizashi pouted, his voice cracking a bit with the hoarseness of it.

Aizawa rolled his eyes and pushed Hizashi's head back to lay down against his pillow. "Quiet, dummy. You're feverish."

"It's called love, Shouta."

Aizawa rolled his eyes again—his hand lingering against Hizashi's forehead. "No, I mean you actually have a fever. You're burning up."

"I'm just hot for you~" Hizashi slurred, closing his eyes and leaning into Aizawa's hand with a sigh.

Aizawa groaned and gave up on correcting him. The copious amounts of cold medicine that Hizashi had been ingesting were obviously taking effect.

"Thank you," Hizashi finally mumbled, turning emerald green eyes up at his lover.

"For what?" Aizawa asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

"For taking care of me," Hizashi replied simply. "I'd be miserable if I were here by myself."

Aizawa nodded and stroked Hizashi's blonde hair—absently pushing a few of the long strands out of his face. Aizawa always preferred Hizashi's hair like this—soft and silky, free from the usual hair gel that spiked it up. "You don't have to thank me—that's part of my job."

"Job?" Hizashi frowned.

"Your caretaker," Aizawa deadpanned.

Hizashi pursed his lips. "Makes me sound old and decrepit..."

"Give it a few years."

"Mean."

"Oh well."

"Isn't this the part where you're supposed to confess your undying love for me?" Hizashi grumbled.

Aizawa smirked and leaned forward to drop a quick kiss onto Hizashi's lips.

"H-Hey, you'll get sick," Hizashi protested, sniffling loudly for emphasis.

"Oh well, I'll probably get sick anyways. You've infected every inch of this place already." Aizawa shrugged, but his tone was light.

"Well you better wait until I'm better to get sick then," Hizashi demanded.

"Why?"

"So that I can nurse you back to health!" Hizashi beamed. It wasn't quite as effective as normal—given that his nose was dripping and his face was red and splotchy—but it was still endearing none the less.

"Oh yeah?" Aizawa grinned, picturing Hizashi running all over the place to get him things. To say that Hizashi was constantly over attentive was an understatement.

"Mm-hmm." Hizashi nodded.

"I'll look forward to it then."

Hizashi smirked, but it was ruined by a bout of coughs that wracked his lean frame. Aizawa frowned and helped his lover sit up and drink some more water.

"Maybe you should eat something," Aizawa suggested with slight concern. "You haven't eaten anything lunch yesterday."

"Mmm, got no appetite," Hizashi replied sluggishly.

"Still..." Aizawa mumbled. "I'll make you some rice porridge. That should be easy enough on your stomach to eat."

"Agh." Hizashi threw an arm over his face dramatically. "My heart was stolen yet again."

Aizawa rolled his eyes. "Take a nap, I'll wake you when it's ready."

"Fine." Hizashi huffed and closed his eyes, succumbing to sleep in mere moments.

Aizawa watched his lover and waited until his breathing evened out before turning and strolling into the kitchen.

 **Xxxx -HxA- xxxX**

45 minutes and a burned finger later, Aizawa walked back into the living room—carrying a tray laden with a bowl of steaming porridge, a tray of sliced apples, and some more medicine.

Hizashi was still passed out on the couch, his mouth hanging open as loud snores erupted from his throat. Aizawa cringed. The only time Hizashi ever snored was when he was sick—but when he did snore, it was absolutely deafening. It was like some part of his quirk got subconsciously triggered and caused the volume on his snoring to increase by about 30 decibels.

Hesitant as he was to wake Hizashi, knowing that he needed the sleep, Aizawa knew that he should get some more food and medicine into him. Plus he was going to have to find some ear plugs if the snoring kept on.

Aizawa shifted a few things on the coffee table and set the tray down on it, kneeling down next to the couch.

"Zashi?" Aizawa gently prodded the man's bony shoulder. No response.

"Hizashi?"

Hizashi's snorting stuttered. Aizawa smoothed a hand over Hizashi's forehead, feeling for his temperature. The blonde groaned at the action and stirred slightly—eyelids slowly opening and fixating on Aizawa. "Oh, hey~" he groaned weakly. "How long was I out for?"

"Not that long, about an hour."

"Oh." Hizashi winced and rubbed at his throat. "Was I snoring?"

Aizawa's lips quirked. "A little."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright. Here, let me take your temperature." Aizawa turned to the tray on the coffee table and grabbed a thermometer off of it. When he turned back, Hizashi had cringed away and pasted himself to the back of the couch. "Hizashi, what're you doing?"

"You don't really need to take my temperature, do you? I mean, you know I have a fever—that's good enough, right?" Hizashi babbled, eyeing the thermometer warily.

"Well, sure, but I'd still like to know what your temperature is so I can make sure you're actually getting better. What's the big deal?"

"I have an... _aversion_ to putting things inside of my mouth," Hizashi mumbled.

"You're kidding me," Aizawa deadpanned.

Hizashi shook his head. "No! I don't know when it started but I've always had a problem with putting... _objects_ in my mouth."

" _Objects_?"

"Yeah, like things other than food."

"Why?"

"Gag reflex..."

Aizawa couldn't help it. He glanced down at himself pointedly before looking back up at his lover with a quirked brow.

"T-That's different!" Hizashi sputtered, as if insulted. "Besides, you're not an _object_ so—"

"Ok, ok, got the point." Aizawa shook his head in disbelief. "What about your toothbrush?"

"My mom had to take me to therapy..." Hizashi's voice trailed off like he was recalling a memory.

"Oh for the love of—C'mon, just put it in your mouth!" Aizawa thrusted the thermometer forward.

"Nooo, no, no, no!"

"Hizashi."

"Nooo, don't make me."

"Come on."

"No!"

After wrestling for several minutes with a much weaker Hizashi, Aizawa was finally able to get the thermometer in his mouth.

"Now hold still." Aizawa warned, keeping an eye on the tiny digital screen.

Hizashi whimpered around the stick in his mouth. "Oo berg eenie..."

"I'm not even going to try to figure out what you said."

"Oo naw aht I sa!"

"Stop."

The thermometer finally beeped and Aizawa pulled it from his lover's mouth. Hizashi shot him a dirty look.

"101, huh? Yeah, you definitely need to rest." Aizawa turned back to the coffee table and set the thermometer down. He grabbed a box of cooling patches and applied one to Hizashi's forehead.

"Mmm, that feels nice~" Hizashi snuggled into Aizawa's hand before he pulled away.

"Do you think you can eat something so you can take more medicine?" Aizawa grabbed the steaming bowl of rice porridge off of the tray and held it in his lap.

Hizashi hesitated slightly, then nodded. "Sure, but only if you feed me~"

"Had a feeling you were going to say that," Aizawa mumbled, already lifting a spoonful of porridge up to his mouth. He blew on it a few times before moving it over to Hizashi—who opened his mouth and accepted the bite immediately.

"Mmm."

"How'zit?"

"Good~"

"You're just saying that cause you practically have no tastebuds right now..." Aizawa lifted another spoonful of porridge and repeated the process.

"True, but just knowing that you made it full of love for me makes it taste absolutely delish!" Hizashi accepted another bite with a grin.

"Oops, forgot to add that in."

Hizashi froze and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Ok, just kidding. Yes, tons of love," Aizawa replied dryly. He fed Hizashi a few more bites of porridge before the bowl was empty.

"Ahh. I didn't think I was hungry, but that sure hit the spot!"

"That's good. Time for some more medicine now." Aizawa reached for the bottle of cough syrup sitting on the tray and poured it into a small cup. "Here."

Hizashi made a face but took the cup. With one hand he delicately pinched his nose, before throwing the contents of the cup into his mouth and throwing his head back—effectively swallowing the less than pleasant tasting medicine.

Hizashi sputtered and gagged for a few moments as Aizawa took the cup back. "Good boy." Aizawa kissed Hizashi's forehead. "Do you think you can sleep some more?"

"Mmm..." Hizashi wrinkled his nose in thought. "Sleep with me?"

"There's not enough room for two of us on the couch, Hizashi."

"Lay on top of me." Hizashi patted his chest with a grin.

"Nice try—you can barely breathe as it is."

"Shoutaaa~"

Aizawa sighed. "Alright, come on." He reached over and helped rid Hizashi of the sheets and sleeping bag, then stood up—looping Hizashi's arm over his shoulder. Half carrying, half dragging, Aizawa managed to get Hizashi down the hall and into their bed without too much trouble. Once he was sure Hizashi was settled in on his side of the bed, Aizawa climbed onto the other side and laid down.

"There. Now sleep."

"Mmm." Hizashi frowned.

"What?"

"I wanna cuddle you, but I probably shouldn't."

Aizawa rolled his eyes. "Here." He scooted closer and positioned Hizashi's head on his chest—then began stroking his lover's blonde hair. "Better?"

"The best." Hizashi sighed, eyes drooping and breath slowing. "Shou..ta?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome."

"...love...you.."

"...I love you too." Aizawa smiled softly and placed one final kiss to Hizashi's temple before closing his own eyes.

Within minutes, both had drifted off—content in the comfort of one another.


End file.
